How Far?
by DayDream101
Summary: Macey McHenry used to think she knew everything bout boys, of course that was before she had to face her own problems.Eventually Macey comes to a harsh realization of loosing both of the men she loved.who will ask for forgiveness? Nick or Preston?
1. Chapter 1

April 3 7:30 PM

""Hey Nick, I'm leaving early today. Can you put on security before you leave?"

Nick kept his eyes glued to the paper work in front of him, his mind too caught up in his own thoughts to fully hear the request.

"yea... sure..."

The man gave a quick nod and then he was gone. Nick sighed loudly closing his eyes, and leaned his head back. What's wrong with me? He thought to himself, he'd been off lately. He felt constantly agitated and ready to blow up at any moment.

His hands balled into fists as he thought of the people who had mistakingly tried to boss him around today; the lady at the front desk, his office nabo- No, he couldn't do this... He couldn't blame his anger on someone when it wasn't... wasn't their fault. He knew what was wrong with him now, and he slowly unclenched his fists thinking about the burdened memory that would always be there. He saw her, her beautiful face, and the worst decision he had ever made in his life.

That heart, he would give is own life for.

He shuddered just thinking about her. It had been almost two years since he had last talked to her. He had been so close to going to her and asking for forgiveness when he heard about him. The one person that changed it all, Preston Winters.

They were happy together. This one fact made Nick re-think his entire existence. Maybe he wasn't so perfect for her after all, or maybe he was, and he was just to much of a coward and had let her go too easily. He smiled slightly thinking about they had met...

flashback:

It was summer break before his senor year. Nick and his family had decided to visit Miami over the break. It was a Friday night so he went out to a new club his friend Grant had told him to try called, The Express.

It was a pretty cool club with all the new techno music and colorful drinks at the bar. After a couple of the more manly looking drinks and a few rounds of the dance floor he was just about ready to leave. That's when he saw her. His eyes caught a glimpse of a dark haired girl making her way out onto the streets.

Nick smirked as he stood up to follow her. Grant would be proud, this girl was obviously very attractive. He followed her for a few yards before she turned around raising one of her eyebrows.

"Are you following me?" she asked.

He took another sly step towards her, "maybe, maybe not".

These dumb girls are so easy to impress, he thought to himself, they always go for the mysterious type.

But his comment hadn't seem to phase her at all.

She gave him a kind of bemused look and took a step closer, filling in part of the gap between them. She has no idea what I'm capable of doing, he thought.

Little did he know, at that moment the exact same thought was running through her head as well.

She smirked before saying, "might wanna be more careful. One of these days your going to get lost following someone... and you just might not find your way back".

He was intrigued. He stepped forwards, this time completely closing in the gap between them. "Well I've got a great sense of direction."

Never breaking contact with his eyes she said "There are some of the best navigators in the world who can't find their way to what's worth while, even if it's right in front of them".

After a second of confusion he swiftly recovered, straightening up and asking with a crooked smile, "can i buy you a drink?"

Her eyes narrowed in disbelief before taking a step away saying, "no thanks, I have better things to with my time... but thanks for the interest, whatever your name is". She turned to go, but before she took another step he grabbed her arm stating,

"Ben"  
>She turned around to face him once again. "What?"<br>"My name... It's Ben."  
>She scoffed quietly, "Yeah, and my names Mariah Carrey. Seriously, whats your name?"<p>

He was slightly shocked that she could tell through his lie. He smiled, this girl just keeps getting more interesting.  
>"Nick" He said at last, "Nick (last name?)"<p>

She nodded and hesitated slightly before replying, "Macey... McHenry".  
>He shook his head slightly "You're different then what they say you are".<p>

She shrugged her shoulders becoming obviously more comfortable, "And who is they?"

"My sources."  
>"Get new sources."<p>

He laughed, "I will". He started moving away from her and ended up sitting on a patch of grass nearby. She looked at him questionably, "What are you doing?" "Well, you said I couldn't buy you a drink because it's a waste of time. I was thinking that maybe this is a better use of your time. "

This boy is impossible, she thought. They ended up laying on the grass looking into the night sky talking and laughing for hours. She looked at her phone for the time and cursed under her breath. "what?" he asked. She looked at him " its almost four in the morning. I have to go."

He sighed "oh"  
>She looked into his eyes " so now what?"<br>" Now, you give me your number so i can see you again tommorow, and then i get to go home and tell my friends i met this awesome girl named Macey McHenry."

" Don't" she said. Her voice dry but slightly wet with were very close to each other now. She was sitting back on her hands and Nick was up on his knees.  
>" why? is it a secret?"<p>

He slowly made his way closer to her and put his hand behind her head, waiting for what he hoped to come.  
>When their lips touched it was bliss. Every feeling of anger or regret they had ever had was wiped away. His hand found her waist as both of her arms clasped around his neck.<p>

When they pulled away she had a slight smile on her lips.

"everyone has a secret." 


	2. Chapter 2

Macey: April 3 7:00 PM

"Look Preston, I know this is allot to take in." Preston laughed quietly. It was a little more than allot to take in.

Macey sighed. She had just told Peston about, well, everything. Gallagher,Blackthorne, the CIA and government work. He had taken it better than she thought he would, but she could see through his mask of confidence.

"are you okay?" she asked him.  
>She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes to ask one more question "are... we okay? I know its-" she tried to finish but Preston cut her off.<p>

" No Macey, you don't know! I can take that you are trained and do work for people who put you in more danger than I could think of, but what i can't take is that you lied to me! How were you expecting to get anywhere with this relationship when I..I don't know who you are? Who are you Macey McHenry? Because honestly I don't know anymore."

"Yes you do! I'm me, and I always have been"

He shook his head before saying quietly " i think we need a break, I'll see you later."

Tears came to her eyes as she exhaled slowly, putting her head in her hands. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up and watched as a new text popped up

from:Preston campaign trail..going to see my parent..be back in a week or so

The hurt that was now siting inside of Macey was slowly merging into anger. Her face hardened. Now, instead of coming and talking to her, face to face, he was avoiding her. Coward.

Then she felt guilt. How could she put him through this. Preston wasn't built to have a life like this, and from what she could tell he didn't want any of it.

He deserved better than her. Someone who could struggle with the normal problems of life. She couldn't put him through this, and most importantly she deserved better.

She deserved someone who could protect her throughout her dangerous life. Someone who she could trust with her dark secrets. Someone strong enough for her to trust with her life. She bit her lip and grabbed her phone out from her pocket. She swallowed deeply tears threatening to form.

To: Preston You deserve someone better , and so do I. Good- bye From:Macey

As she was thinking she couldn't help but let her mind wander towards him. His perfect hair and endless eyes. I wonder what he is thinking right now, she thought to herself. Just then the harsh realization hit her.

She, Macey McHenry, had lost both of the men she loved. Two completely different men. One who was kind and loving, but weak and not strong enough to live in her world of danger. And one who was tough and mysterious, but also caring and knew what the cost was of living in the life that they live in.

It was starting to rain and a shiver ran up her spine as a gust of cold wind came through.  
>The weather reminded her of the day when she had last seen him.<p>

After spending the summer together they had met up when Gallagher had another exchange with Blackthorne their senior year. Through that year they had started dating, and on the day that Blackthorne was supposed to leave He had sent her a note

Meet me on the courtyard today at 10:00

-Nick

When she had gotten there he had never come. After that he had made no effort to contact her, and next thing Macey knew was all of her friends moving in with their Blackthorne boyfriends, and all she had left was memories.

The weather was picking up by the second. Her hair was now soaked and she was beginning to shiver with the cold. She didn't care anymore. Where would she go? Tears were starting to drop. Dripping off of a face she thought no one remember.

Nobody knew her enough to listen.

She could talk to Cammie or Bex, but to get them to listen opinionles would be difficult, and right now Macey McHenry couldn't deal with difficult.

When she looked up she was brought face to face with the eyes she thought she would never meet again. The face that brought back so much good and bad. As she stared into his eyes she could see the worry and hope along with regreet and sorrow that drenched them.

This man standing before her knew her like no other did.

She inhaled deeply closing her eyes as he touched her cheek. Finally, feeling the warmth of the person that first stole her heart and locked it in a safe she could no longer access.

She looked into the eyes of the man that held the key that might someday unlock their love.

He reached for her, his touch soft and careful. A small smile formed in his lips as he said

"Macey" 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.- hey! sorry it took so long! you might want to look over the earlier chapters again (I used some stuff from them in this chapter) enjoy!

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of her seat and towards a part of the roof that hung over the side of a building to escape the rain. Nick kept a hold of her hand in hope to never have to loose it again.

Macey didn't know what to say. Nick had broken her heart and now, just like always was here rescuing her from the rain. She looked at him "Nick I-" but before she could say anything He cut her off

"Macey, i know that i have screwed this up completely , and i know i hurt you. but, trust me when i say that it burdens me everyday that i am without you. I know that i cant just see you and ask for a relationship, but frankly you look like you need someone to talk to and all i am asking for is just to get to know you again. Because without knowing you i don't think i know my self anymore."

He reached up and moved a tear away from her face. He sighed before speaking this time a little quieter

"One day an amazing girl told me that one of these days I am going to get lost following someone, and i just might not find my way back, and she was right. I was lost for a long time, and i think i just found my way back. but, i need to know where to start."

He took a step closer to her trying to read the look on the girls face. Eventually she spoke up

"You know, a small act of kindness goes a long way"  
>"anything" He said "It's freezing as Hell out here" she said with a small laugh "oh right, here" he said as he took out off his jacket and handed it to her.<p>

She put it on and He grabbed her hand and walked her into the building. "where are we going?" she asked. He pulled her towards the elevators and pressed the button for the 5th floor before speaking

" im Bringing you to my apartment to change and warm up a bit"

As they entered his apartment he put his keys on the counter and looked at her "I'll be right back" About a minute later he was back with an old Blackthorne t-shirt and shorts. She smiled and looked at him " you know those are going to be way too big, right?" he laughed " ya, but there worth a try:) The bathroom is down the hall to your left if you want to shower." She smile "thanks"

When she came out of the shower she found Nick in sweat pants and a t-shirt. He laughed as Macey came in sporting the majorly oversized t-shirt as a dress rather than a shirt. " do you want some coffe?" he asked walking over to the kitchen. "sure..Nick, why are you doing all of this?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her "Well, if a small act of kindness can go a long way then who knows how far a big one can go."

She smiled and sat down on the couch.

They ended up talking for countless hours about where they had been and what they had been doing in the past few years. Both Macey and Nick laughed more than they had in a long time.

Macey picked up her phone to look at the time and sighed "what?" Nick asked "its almost 4 in the morning, i have to go"  
>"oh.."<br>"so what now?" she asked scooting closer to him on the couch. he smiled recalling the words he said in that savored moment years ago.

"Now, i ask you if you will meet me for lunch tomorow and then i don't go and tell my friends about this awesome girl named Macey McHenry"  
>"don't" He put his hand behind her head and asked "why is that?" but before she could answere here lips were colliding with his. The kiss was absolute bliss. Even better than either of them remembered.<p>

She leaned in for one last kiss and said "i don't have any secrets"

She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to get her stuff. He met her at the door with a smile on his face and handed her a key. "just incase you ever want to talk again and im not there to save you from the rain"

She smiled as she took hold of the key she knew would unlock her heart. 


End file.
